


Child of the Watch

by Winters_stars21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Din was found and rescued by the Mandalorians during the Clone Wars and he’s grateful. But the Mandalorians have had a change in leadership that wants to see Din’s sect. There have been rumors about the new Mand’alor, that he’s not Mandalorian, he’s a Dark Jedi, and that he has big plans in store for Mandalore.Din is worried those plans may hurt his new family. What exactly does Maul, the new Mand'alor, want with them?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Child of the Watch

Din yawned.

It had been only a few months since the Mandalorians had taken him in and he was still not entirely used to their schedule. Or their language. No, _our_ language   
  


_Dank farrik! I need to get better at remembering that.  
_

  
  
Admittedly this was early even for _mando’ade._ The reason for that is because the new _Mand’alor_ was paying their sect a visit to see if were capable enough for... 

_...I forgot and_ cabur _told me this was_ really _important._ Di’kut _!_

Din was told that he’d have to be as presentable as could without armor. No, _beskar’gam_! In case the _Mand’alor_ wanted to see the foundlings of the _kyr’tsad._

  
  


  
The foundlings of _kyr’tsad_ were all raised together with not one singular _buir_ to them. But they weren’t a lot of other foundlings at the time. Just him and a Nautalon girl named Kiln. She was nice but a few years older than him, and was getting ready to forge her own _beskar’gam._ They weren’t especially close.

  
  
Din got up from his bunk and stretched. _It’s always important to start the day by doing stretches,_ his _cabur_ told him. _Just in case our enemies attack us. We don’t want to be ill prepared for a fight.  
  
_

There was a knock on the door before it slid open. Standing there was Din’s _cabur._

_Cabur_ was tall and lean and easy to talk to, not quite like the other Mandalorians. But like the other Mandalorians, they never took their helmet off. 

  
  


“ _Ad’ika,_ we need to get moving! The _Mand’alor_ could be upon us at anytime!” They said as they came in.   
  


“I thought the Armorer said we had a little time, that’s why we got up earlier than normal, so we could eat breakfast and prepare.” Din said, watching his _cabur_ with concern as they did frequently suffer from worrying about the time.

”Sorry _ad’ika,_ I wanted to let you sleep in more since you’re a growing boy.” _Cabur_ said. “Also, you don’t have to prepare as much as the rest of us. And here, I brought you some food. It’s not much but it should hold you over for a bit.” They took out two meiloorun fruits and handed them to Din.

Din took them and bit into one. “ _Vor’e_!”   
  


_Cabur_ nodded. “Hey, it’s what I’m here for. Now, eat those and get dressed. You can’t meet the _Mand’alor_ on an empty stomach!”

  
And with that they left to do their own last minute business.   
  


Din took another bite and walked over to his bunk and grabbed his clothes. It wasn’t really anything to brag about, just a red jumpsuit, warm socks, and sturdy boots. He put them on and walked to the door.   
  


  
  
He braced himself before it slid open, knowing what was beyond it.

  
The door slid open and all he saw was chaos.

And by chaos he meant Mandalorians getting ready to meet their new _Mand’alor_ for the very first time.

They were pulling out all the stops. Weapons of all sorts were being brought out and prepared for battle. _Not a battle, I suppose, just wanting to show-off for our guests,_ Din thought to himself. The other Mandalorians were also putting the ships out on display, which weren’t many, just a few _Kom’rk-_ class fighter/transport as there weren’t a whole lot of Mandalorians here, under 100 if he had to guess.

  
  


A yell suddenly came from behind Din.   
  


“The _Mand’alor_ , he’s here!” Someone said, while running and waving their arms. “Everyone into positions!”   
  


The Mandalorians were moving faster than Din thought possible. He tossed the remains of the meilooruns into a nearby garbage compactor and joined them. They were lining up into two rows in the hangar, at the beginning of those lines were the most high-ranking Mandalorians among them and at the end was were _cabur_ and Kiln stood, they were motioning at him to fall in rank.

  
Din jogged over to meet them as the last Mandalorians had fallen into place. _Cabur_ had shinied up their armor, _probably wanting to look their best,_ Din thought. Kiln, like him, was wearing the standard red jumpsuit. Her blue skin stood out against the red of her jumpsuit and the surrounding red of the _beskar’gam_ of their fellow _mando’ade._ She made an annoyed face and pulled him to the right of her.

”About time you finally got up, sleepy head. I thought we were going have to do this without you.” She said, lightly punching him in the arm. 

“As if _cabur_ would let that happen, they’re in charge of _both_ of us.” Din replied.   
  


“I suppose so, but it was nice being the only foundling before you showed up.” She said 

“Hey -!” Din started.

“Knock it off you two! He’s here!” _Cabur_ said in a hushed but stern voice.

They were right. While Din and Kiln were making wisecracks the Mand’alor and his entourage had arrived. Their ships were landing in the hangar bay right in front of the Armorer, who was patiently waiting. Din noticed she had added what appeared to be spikes on her helmet.

_Weird._ He thought.

The lead ship opened before he could continue on that train of thought.

Din heard the heavy footsteps before he saw him.

The _Mand’alor_ , or what he could only assume was the _Mand’alor_ , stepped into sight. He was the most striking Zabrak Din had ever seen. He had red and black markings on his exposed skin, _which was a lot, where’s his_ beskar’gam _?_ He had cybernetic legs and carried an air of authority.

_There’s something about him... he doesn’t feel_ right _._

The _Mand’alor’_ s guard surrounded him. One of them stepped forward and said, “Behold, _Mand’alor_ Maul, first of his name, long may he reign. Bow before your _Mand’alor_!”   
  


The Mandalorians kneeled. Din kneeled alongside _cabur_ and Kiln.

A shudder went through him. _The Mand’alor... is he...?_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a vocabulary  
> Mand’alor- Mandalorian ruler  
> Mando’ade- Mandalorians  
> Di’kut- idiot  
> Cabur- protector/guardian  
> Beskar’gam- armor  
> Kyr’tsad- Death Watch  
> Buir- parent  
> Ad’ika- kid (affectionate)  
> Vor’e- thanks
> 
> I don’t really know what a foundling’s day-to-day life is like so I’m making this up as I go. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
